When an enterprise, such as a company or an organization interacts with customers, a customer relationship management (CRM) system may be utilized to maintain these interactions. A CRM system may allow an enterprise to make better and quicker business decisions while organizing customer activities and marketing efforts. Customer opportunities may be created within the CRM system in order to continue to manage the relationship with the customer. In some situations a separate system may be utilized in conjunction with a CRM system in order to continue to manage and track customer opportunities.